


sweet dreams turns into fucking in the morning

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Isak In A Crop Top, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, can that be a new tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can’t exactly touch you now, baby,” he points out the obvious, but of course Isak already knows that. He’s the one who fucking tied Even up while asleep in the first place.Isak giggles and pecks Even softly on the tip of his nose. “Just lie back and enjoy, Ev. I’m doing all the work this morning.”Even wakes up to a surprise on the morning of his graduation.





	sweet dreams turns into fucking in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> hello..... this was supposed to be posted on evens actual graduation but i already finished it and got impatient
> 
> the crop top isak wears in this is [this one](https://twitter.com/scorpmarine/status/856213327487188992)
> 
> i wasnt sure at all if waking your bf up with a blowjob is considered dub con so i didnt tag it but just be aware that thats how this fic starts!
> 
> also, theres light spanking in this which i didnt tag either bc its legit for two sentences but be aware of that too
> 
> title from coffee (fucking) by miguel

This isn’t the first time that Even wakes up to Isak’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

It is, however, the first time he wakes up to Isak’s mouth wrapped around his cock and his wrists bound to the headboard by what he thinks is a tie.

He blinks, disoriented for a few seconds, mind still slow with sleep. He doesn’t notice the moan that slips out of his mouth at the feeling of Isak sucking him down completely, his eyes fluttering shut before snapping back open to stare at the boy between his thighs. “Isak?” he gets out, voice thick and raspy like it usually is in the mornings. Or whenever he’s aroused. In this case, it’s both.

Isak’s head bobs around him a couple more times before pulling off, releasing his cock with a loud pop that sounds obscene in the otherwise silent room. He’s already flushed and hard, cock wet with spit, and damn if this isn’t one of Even’s favorite ways to wake up. But.

“Why am I tied up?”

Isak grins, wide enough that it shows the dimple on his left cheek. It feels a little out of place at the moment considering he just had Even’s cock in his mouth seconds before, but god, Even loves him.

“Happy graduation day!” Isak says happily, making Even blink.

Oh, right. It’s the day of his graduation ceremony. God, he’s finally done with high school. Officially. For good. He glances back down and properly takes in his surroundings for the first time and oh. Isak is wearing nothing but a baby pink crop top with a Patriots logo on it, the hem not even reaching his belly button. Even had found it among Isak’s stuff when they were moving, apparently Eskild had given it to him.

“Fuck, you’re wearing– shit, you look so good, baby,” Even tells him, making Isak smile.

“You’re the only person in the world who will ever see me wearing this so consider yourself lucky.”

Even does, in fact consider himself very lucky. The way the top shows off Isak’s little stomach, the baby pink complimenting his skin tone perfectly, it’s doing things to him. He thinks he would actually pay real money for Isak to wear that top everyday for the rest of his life. And the fact that right now, Isak is wearing _nothing else_ but the top is, well… Even is very lucky.

He glances at the digital clock beside their bed. 8:07. So this is probably early morning graduation sex before the ceremony. Doesn’t really take a genius to figure that out, but the fact that Even’s been woken up with warm wet heat wrapped around his cock and his arms immobile is making him a little slower in processing things.

He turns his head back in front of him when he feels Isak crawl over him until they’re face to face. They watch each other for a moment, Even taking in the pretty pink flush to Isak’s cheeks and the way his curls fall around his head in messy waves. He looks breathtaking, and Even’s first instinct is to reach up so he can cup Isak’s smooth cheek in his palm, trace the curve of his lips with his thumb, but then he remembers the state his hands are in and he ends up huffing a breath.

“Can’t exactly touch you now, baby,” he points out the obvious, but of course Isak already knows that. He’s the one who fucking tied Even up while asleep in the first place.

Isak giggles and pecks Even softly on the tip of his nose. “Just lie back and enjoy, Ev. I’m doing all the work this morning.”

“Well, I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?”

Isak kisses him again, this time on the corner of his mouth. “Just let me do this for you, please. You deserve it.”

“On one condition,” Even says, “you give me a kiss first.”

He tilts his head slightly, and Isak easily slots their lips together. Even cranes his neck a little, licking into his boyfriend’s mouth and trying to kiss him deeper. Isak responds by letting his lips part, soft noises spilling into Even’s mouth from the back of his throat.

They both moan when their cocks slide against each other, and Even thrusts his hips up, sharp teeth digging into Isak’s full bottom lip. Isak pushes back against him, and they start a rhythm of rocking against each other, their kiss turning messy and urgent.

Isak feels fantastic against him and Even wants nothing more than to run his hands over his soft hips and ass to settle him, but his wrists are still tied so the only thing he can do is thrust his hips up against Isak’s in slight frustration.

Isak pulls back from the kiss and he already looks overwhelmed, lips wet and parted, eyes bright, cheeks pink. He blinks for a few moments until he focuses back on Even, and he shakes his head, visibly snapping himself out of the hazy feeling he’s in.

He pulls away and kisses down Even’s jaw, feeling his slight stubble beneath his lips. Even hasn’t shaved for the last few days because he knows how much Isak loves it. His stubble is fairly soft and light and he doesn’t think he could grow a full beard even if he wanted to, but it is noticeable when he doesn’t shave for a while, and Even is perfectly aware of how much it drives Isak mad, feeling the slight scratch against the insides of his thighs when Even eats him out, how much Isak loves the pleasant burn and how his skin turns red and slightly sensitive after.

“You should sit on my face,” Even says, voice already rougher than it was earlier.

Isak looks up quickly from where he’s been lightly sucking a bruise just under Even’s jaw. He looks torn. “I’d love to but… This isn’t about me. This is about making you feel good.”

“Yeah, but I want you to ride my face,” Even argues. “It’s my graduation, and if I want to have you on my tongue before the ceremony, then...”

Isak sits up all the way, glancing down between them. He’s got his lip caught between his teeth, and there’s this small frowny look on his face that Even knows means he’s thinking it through. It’s adorable. Finally, after a few seconds of silence – if Even weren’t tied up he would’ve already pushed Isak onto his back and got between his legs in those few seconds – Isak releases his lower lip and says, “I was going to suck you off then ride you after, though.”

Even sucks in a breath, cock twitching. It’s been hard and unattended to for a while now. “You can do that after.”

“Fine,” Isak concludes after a few more seconds of contemplating. “If you want to eat my ass _that_ badly, then fine,” he says, rolling his eyes, making Even laugh.

Isak gives him one more chaste kiss before he clambers up the bed on his knees as Even shimmies down the bed, straining his arms a little bit, can’t even wait for Isak to get properly into position. Isak has to turn around since can’t kneel over Even’s head with his hands tied to the headboard.

Isak braces his arms against the headboard behind him. “You have to spread your legs more, I can’t hold you open,” Even reminds him and Isak obeys, spreading his thighs wider. Even cranes his neck up off the bed, not wasting any time at all getting his tongue buried in Isak’s crack and Isak nearly falls over.

Isak cries out and bumps his head into the wall, arching his back. Even gets right into it, lapping sloppy, graceless and hungry circles at Isak’s hole, moaning against him. He knows his moans vibrate and almost tickle, the contrast between that and the slight beard burn so intense and sensational that Isak’s alternating between bearing down, nearly suffocating Even and twisting away from him in overwhelm.

It’s so fucking good, the way Isak is so desperate for it, his moans so loud their neighbors are probably gonna complain again. His legs shaking from the exertion of holding himself up without crushing Even.

Isak just rides his face for a while, bucking and grinding down onto the slick heat of Even’s tongue. He can tell Isak is getting weak, his legs spasming against Even’s chest. “Iss, you’re so good, so amazing,” he murmurs against his hole. Isak wrenches one hand off the headboard to clumsily palm down into the wreck of Even’s hair behind him. Isak makes a fist in it, tugging gently. Even’s heart is pounding with how fucking much he loves this boy who wants him to be the only one to touch him here, time and time again.

Touch is an understatement. Even lick seems like an understatement because Even’s drowning, really, roughly fucking his tongue against Isak’s rim, breaching his hole every odd thrust but mostly just dancing over it, around it, making messy, loud slurps that have Isak slick with his spit all the way down the inside of his thighs.

Even is so fucking turned on he thinks he might actually explode. Licking Isak’s ass, holding him spread over his face and diving into him like it’s what he was made to do making him remember his neglected cock.

Even moans against Isak’s slick skin again, the vibration of it making him yelp, his hole clenching up against Even’s prodding tongue. Everything is so much, wet and hot and messy and filthy, and then Isak’s hole is tightening around his tongue and he’s coming with a loud cry, thighs spasming wildly as his cock twitches.

He has the strength to get off Even’s face and move to the side and then he’s collapsing next to him, breathing heavily. He only takes a few minutes to come down from his orgasm before his hand closes around Even’s cock. His grip isn’t tight, strokes just light enough to relieve the pressure and not to get Even off.

Even bucks his hips into Isak’s grip slightly. “Now... I get to blow you,” Isak starts, still slightly out of breath, squeezing him around the base and getting up to move back between Even’s thighs, “and then I get to ride you. Your dick this time, I mean.”

Even smiles down at him amusedly as Isak leans back up and presses a quick kiss to Even’s lips, before he’s shifting down so that he’s lying on his front between Even’s legs. He breathes against Even’s cock for a moment, before licking a fat stripe from base to tip and closing his lips around the head, sucking. He lowers his head, taking Even in halfway, and Even watches the way his cheeks start to hollow around what’s already in his mouth and his eyelashes flutter.

His hands are on Even’s hips for support, and he slowly works the rest of Even’s cock into his mouth. Even groans when he feels himself hit the back of Isak’s throat, hips bucking slightly. He moves to reach down and tangle his fingers into Isak’s hair, tug on the golden strands and make him take it all, but he can’t move his arms, still bound. He thrusts his hips up, slightly frustrated. Isak gags and pulls off, a trail of spit connecting his bottom lip to the head of Even’s large cock.

Before Even can even open his mouth to apologize, Isak takes him back in again, more determined this time. He bobs his head up and down a few times, and Even clenches his hands into fists. Isak’s mouth is so wet and perfect around him, tongue swirling around the head every time he pulls up.

Isak pushes further down, making small gagging noises as he goes, but he keeps at it until he has all of Even in his mouth. Even stares down at him, watching as Isak looks up, eyes getting more than a little teary. He’s got spit dripping down the sides of his lips and his cheeks are flushed a deep red, face a complete mess. Even can’t look away.

Isak swallows, making Even groan as his throat constricts around his cock. He slides his hands down and under Even, cupping Even’s ass in each palm and squeezing, pushing up slightly. It takes Even a few seconds to understand what Isak is trying to get him to do.

“Are you sure?” he asks, even though his hips are already lifting up a little from the bed. He’s fucked Isak’s mouth before, obviously, but it kind of takes its toll on Isak, what with how big Even is, he doesn’t like to do it each time he blows him. Which, to be fair, is a lot.

Isak just hums and relaxes his throat around Even’s cock in answer. Even bends his knees higher so that his feet are planted on the bed for leverage, and then he’s shoving his hips up, forcing his cock further into Isak’s mouth. Isak makes a small choking noise around him but doesn’t complain, throat working to relax further around Even.

Even tries his hardest to keep his thrusts controlled, watching Isak’s face closely for any sign of it being too much. Isak just takes it, though, eyes streaming as they stare up at Even, never breaking eye contact.

Heat twists low in Even’s stomach, heels digging into the mattress as he fucks up into Isak’s mouth a little quicker, the gagging sounds Isak lets out making him tumble closer to the edge. Isak must’ve sensed this because he quickly slides his hands from under Even and pins his hips down, pulling off of Even’s cock and coughing.

Even groans, head falling back against the pillow at the feeling of being pulled back from the edge when he was so close. Isak’s breathing heavily, and his mouth’s all wet with spit, lips swollen, cheeks impossibly pink. He’s so beautiful and good Even doesn’t know what to do with himself most days.

Isak shuffles forward then, straddling Even’s hips and reaching for something on the bed. Even cranes his neck slightly to see what Isak’s looking for, blinking as he watches Isak’s fingers close around their almost empty bottle of lube.

“Already got myself ready before you woke up,” Isak says, and god, his voice is shot, rough and obviously fucked out. Even watches, unable to do anything with the state his hands are in, as Isak opens the cap of the bottle of lube and slicks his fingers up. He keeps his eyes on Isak’s face, expecting Isak’s hand to close around his cock and slick him up.

That’s not what happens, though. Isak smiles at him and, with more grace than he usually ever has, the little shit turns around so that his back is to Even, before reaching behind himself and slipping his wet fingers in between his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Even curses underneath his breath, tugging at his restraints and cursing louder when they don’t give. Isak glances over his shoulder, the little tease, and moans loudly when he slips two fingers inside of himself, like he’s taunting Even for not being able to touch.

“Isak,” he gets out through gritted teeth, feeling his biceps bulge against the restraint. There’s a bit of warning in his voice, and Isak seems to hear it because he groans, pulling his fingers out of himself and picking up the lube. He pours some over his palm and reaches in front of him, Even groaning when Isak’s hand slicks him up.

Isak throws the lube aside carelessly after, getting up on his knees and shuffling a little until he’s hovering just above Even, the head of Even’s cock pressed to his hole. They both seem to hold their breaths at the contact, before Isak pushes down and guides Even’s cock into him with a hand wrapped around the base.

They both let out a breath when the head pushes in, and Even would’ve probably spent some time marveling at how in sync they are had the situation been different. He’s quickly pulled out of his thoughts when Isak sinks further down, taking him in inch by inch. He lets out a low moan, feeling Isak’s tight little body clenching around him, hot and perfect.

Isak pauses when Even bottoms out, sitting down on his cock completely, taking a couple of deep breaths. Even curses, eyes taking in the way Isak’s back is arched, following the line of the curve of his spine down to where he’s split open by Even’s thick girth. His pink top almost blends in with his flushed back. Isak starts rolling his hips slowly to get used to all of Even inside him, small circular motions that shift Even’s cock in him.

Even groans, grinding his hips up into Isak in response. Isak lets out a stuttered moan and leans forward, his hands gripping onto Even’s thighs for leverage as he raises his hips, stopping when he’s only got half of Even’s cock in him before slamming back down.

“Yeah, baby,” Even encourages him, fingers clenching and unclenching against the headboard with the urge to grab onto Isak’s hips. “Just like that.”

Isak starts up a rhythm then, using his grip on Even’s thighs to push himself up and down on his cock. His pace is quick from the start, clenching himself every other bounce. Even’s left to just enjoy the way Isak’s moving over him, groaning at the tight heat of Isak’s body. His eyes are fixed on the spot where they’re connected, staring at the way Isak’s rim stretches wide to take him in. It’s a maddening sight and Even wants nothing more than to reach out and rub over the reddening skin with his thumb, to press down and feel the way Isak opens up around him.

But yeah. His hands are still tied. Even is so going to get Isak back for this later.

“Fuck,” Isak moans, and then he’s shifting his position a little. He fucks himself back down more enthusiastically, small bursts of breath slipping past his lips every thrust down. Even guesses he must’ve found the perfect angle to hit his prostate.

“Right there, sweetheart?” he asks, his own voice sounding more than a little breathless.

Isak just lets out a small moan in confirmation, thighs shaking from the effort of fucking himself repeatedly down on Even’s cock. The clench of his body is tight and hot, and Even can’t help but thrust his own hips up, fucking into Isak’s eager body.

Only one hard thrust has Isak crying out, and he slumps forward onto the bed, Even’s cock slipping out of him. Even makes a small noise of protest, and Isak hurries to get back up on his knees, slipping on the bed sheets a few times. He reaches behind himself to guide Even’s cock back in when,

“Wait, baby,” Even says, and waits until Isak’s looking at him, “turn around, I want to see your pretty face.”

Isak’s already flushed face turns just a shade redder. He nods once, before twisting around and swinging his leg over Even carefully until he’s straddling him again, but this time facing Even. He smiles shakily, eyes wide and bright as they look down at Even. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Even says back, tone fond. If he wasn’t tied up he’d brush Isak’s messy curls out of his face, caress his soft cheek with his thumb. But as it is, he just clears his throat and glances back down where he’s lying hard against his stomach.

Isak giggles and reaches for Even’s cock and sinks back down, his laughter dying out and brow furrowing, mouth opening, as soon as he does. Even lets out a breath while Isak moans loudly at the feeling, moving his hips side to side before sitting down completely.

Isak starts moving again, getting his feet under him this time, plants them on the bed so he has more leverage to pull up until just the head of Even’s cock is inside. He fucks back down hard, and his pace this time isn’t as quick as before but it’s harder, the drag of his insides against Even’s cock feeling glorious.

Even fucks back up, meeting Isak’s thrusts halfway. He’s panting as he watches the way Isak’s face twists in pleasure, eyes screwing shut and lips parting with moans and whimpers. His dick slaps against his stomach with every bounce, smearing precome over his skin, and Even wants to reach out, to touch, swipe on the mess on Isak’s stomach with his thumb then have Isak suck it off.

“Isak,” he groans, eyes falling shut when Isak drops down particularly hard. “Baby, can you– can you untie me? Wanna touch you.”

Isak’s eyes flutter open, and he looks a bit dazed. It takes him a few seconds to process Even’s request, and then he’s sitting back down completely, Even’s cock pressed deep inside him. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath, chest rising and falling heavily, and Even uses the short pause to take Isak in. His hair is a mess, some of it stuck to his sweaty forehead. His top is covering his chest but Even knows underneath it he’s flushed and his nipples are hard. His thighs are shaking around Even’s waist.

Isak reaches forward to undo the tie, tugging on the knots until it gives and the fabric falls away from Even’s wrists. Even brings his hands down before letting Isak take them in his own hands and press light kisses all over the slightly red skin of his wrists. It’s a surprisingly tender moment, almost out of place considering that Isak’s still sitting on Even’s cock, but Even smiles softly at the gesture anyway, heart thudding hard against his chest.

He runs a hand through Isak’s blonde curls for the first time that day, tugging gently. Isak’s eyes slip shut, a small pleased sigh escaping his lips at the gentle pressure. Even lets his other hand slide up Isak’s short top before wrapping around his waist. He pulls Isak down to his chest so that they’re pressed close together. “Give me a kiss.”

Isak complies easily, pressing his lips to Even’s and parting them immediately. Even moves both hands to grip Isak’s ass, fitting a cheek in each of his palm and squeezing once, before he’s shoving his hips up and fucking right back into Isak. He swallows the moan that Isak lets out, spreading Isak’s ass cheeks apart as he starts a steady rhythm of fucking up into him.

“Ev– fuck, Even, ah,” Isak moans, pulling back from the kiss with his eyes squeezed shut. His lips are wet and parted, and Even feels a hot stab of arousal go through him at the sight, causing him to thrust a little harder. Isak moans louder, hands gripping at Even’s shoulders, his dick trapped between them and his pretty top getting drenched in both of their sweat. “Ev, this isn’t– I’m supposed to be doing– fuck, all the work for you.”

Even kisses down Isak’s throat, nipping at the skin right above the neckline of his top when Isak pushes back against him. He shoves in deep and stays there for a second, sucking a bruise at the base of Isak’s neck. His fingers sneak down Isak’s crack, rubbing over where he can feel himself stretching Isak open. He hears Isak mewl above him at the touch, nails digging into his shoulders.

He pulls back and observes the mark he’s made with a satisfied smile, and then he’s right back to fucking into Isak, keeping the tip of his index finger pressed against Isak’s rim. Isak’s moving with him, pushing back every time Even thrusts up, whimpers and moans constantly falling from his lips.

Even runs one of his hands up Isak’s sweaty back, up his crop top, resting between his shoulder blades for a moment before using them to push up the crop top a little to kiss at Isak’s nipples, making Isak moan louder.

He slides his hands back down to rest at the base of Isak’s spine. He pulls his right hand away from Isak’s ass, and there’s not much warning before he’s bringing it back down in a smack.

Isak jolts forward at the impact, eyes flying open in surprise. Even doesn’t give him much time to recover before he’s landing another smack on Isak’s right cheek, this time keeping his hand there and kneading at the flesh.

“Ev– fuck, fuck,” Isak pants, shuddering when Even’s fingers tease at his rim again. “Shit.”

Even pulls both of his hands away from his ass again so he can push himself up, Isak whining at the loss. He gets the idea quickly though, pushing up onto his knees so Even can sit up. It takes them a few seconds of shuffling until Even’s leaning against the headboard with Isak bouncing on his lap, back to riding his cock like earlier. He’s holding onto the headboard, fucking himself down on Even in a fast pace, face screwed up in pleasure.

Even’s got his hands on Isak’s hips, squeezing every time Isak goes back down. He groans when Isak suddenly clenches tight around him. Isak gets more enthusiastic after that, and Even guesses he’s found his prostate again.

Even decides to let Isak do as he pleases for the moment, letting Isak ride his cock to get off, even though originally Isak was supposed to focus on him. Even doesn’t really mind, he loves it when Isak gets needy and desperate like this, loves watching Isak fall apart as the pleasure gets too much. And it feels amazing as well, the way Isak’s body feels around him, the way he clenches up, hot and tight and perfect.

Isak’s changed his pace, rolling his hips now, eyes clenched shut as the head of Even’s cock rubs against his spot. He looks so hot wearing nothing but that short top, grinding on Even’s dick, it’s unbelievable. Even looks down at his dick between them, watches as precome bubbles on the tip. He swipes a thumb over the head of Isak’s cock, earning a groan, before he’s pressing his thumb in between Isak’s lips like he wanted to do earlier.

Isak’s eyes fly open as he sucks Even’s thumb into his mouth eagerly. He keeps his gaze locked on Even’s as he sucks, and Even feels another twist of heat low in his belly at the sight of Isak’s lips like that. He pulls his thumb out but immediately replaces it with two of his fingers, pressing down on Isak’s tongue. Isak moans at the action, rolling his hips harder.

“Fuck, baby,” Even moans, eyes locked on the way Isak’s pink lips close around his digits, the feeling intensified as Isak’s body starts clenching uncontrollably like he’s about to come.

Isak’s eyes fall back shut and he lets out a loud moan, hips stuttering, movements getting more frenzied. This is Even’s favorite part, when Isak is riding him and he’s close and forgets about everything that isn’t chasing his orgasm. Even is close too though, and he wants to get Isak to come first, so he pulls his fingers out of Isak’s mouth and rolls them over quickly.

Isak has a dazed look on his face when he lands on his back, a whimper slipping out of his mouth as he stares up at Even with glassy eyes. Even kisses him, quick but dirty, before he’s straightening up and pounding into Isak hard and fast, making him let out a shout.

Even hooks his hands under Isak’s knees, pushing up so that Isak’s nearly bent in half. He picks up the pace even more, fucking into Isak harder, and Isak’s mouth drops open as moans spill out from his throat, uncontrolled. “There– there, right there, fuck me, Even, don’t stop, fuck–”

Even keeps the angle, nailing Isak’s prostate with each thrust in. He watches Isak’s face closely, catches the way his cock twitches on his stomach, and Even decides he wants to make Isak come like this, with just his cock and nothing else.

“Want you to come like this, okay, baby,” he says, his own voice rough to his ears. “Can you come just from me fucking you?”

Isak just continues moaning, but blinks his eyes open slowly like he’s having a hard time keeping them open. He’s biting on his lip and his dick gives a twitch where it’s leaking on his stomach. His top has ridden even further up so that it’s revealing his hard nipples now.

“That’d be so hot, baby,” Even goes on, running his mouth. “That’d be amazing, I know you can do it.”

Isak moans loudly, his hands twisting into the sheets, grip tight enough that his knuckles turn white. Even guesses it’s so that he won’t be tempted to reach down and start jerking himself off, and he appreciates the effort, fond swelling in his chest for his boy.

“Come on, sweetheart. You can do it,” he encourages, his breathing heavy as he feels his own orgasm approaching. He fucks into Isak harder, the sound of their skin slapping together obscenely loud in the room, and Isak lets out a sob as his body seizes, back arching and limbs pulling tight. “Come for me, baby, come on.”

Isak’s mouth drops open in a loud scream as his orgasm hits him, cock spurting come messily over his stomach and chest, some landing all the way on his top. Even curses at the sight, fucking Isak through it, never letting up. He can feel himself getting closer to the edge, Isak’s body getting even tighter around him, and everything feels so fucking amazing, Isak is amazing and Even can’t believe that he has him, can’t believe that they have each other.

Isak slumps back down on the bed, shuddering and already sensitive, but he just lies there and lets Even use him, taking in Even’s thrusts even though his chest is rising and falling quickly, breaths coming out unsteadily. He turns his head to the side and lets out a small sob, his body wracking with it. “Ev,” he says, voice sounding incredibly fucked out, “please. Come inside me, want to feel you.”

It doesn’t really take much more than that, and then Even’s eyes are squeezing shut as he shoves his hips in deep and comes. Isak whimpers at the feeling, Even’s hips fucking in slightly as he rides out his orgasm. 

Neither of them move for a few seconds after, both trying to catch their breaths. Even pulls out once he starts getting soft, Isak whining as Even’s cock slips out of him. Even shushes him with a kiss pressed to his sweaty forehead, and then he’s rolling onto Isak’s side, breathing heavily. They stay like that for a while, until they get their breaths back and Isak breaks the silence with a soft, “Happy graduation day, babe.”

Even laughs, pulling Isak closer to him. “Thank you, sweetheart. That was amazing, you’re amazing. We might have ruined your top, though.”

Isak just shrugs, sighing in content. “I’m sure it’ll come off in the wash,” he begins, “I’m going to make you breakfast in a while, just need a few minutes to recover before I can walk.”

Even kisses him under his ear. “Or we could just stay here and cuddle until the ceremony.”

“You have a big day ahead, Ev, you need breakfast,” Isak argues, pouting.

Even pushes up into a sitting position, grin on his face. He moves between Isak’s still lazily splayed legs and runs a hand up his thigh, before dipping a finger down where he’s dripping Even’s come onto the sheets. “Or,” he says, grinning wider when Isak’s breath hitches, “we could both stay in bed and I could eat something else.”

Isak groans, but doesn’t protest.

They almost miss Even’s graduation ceremony.


End file.
